lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FingolfinKing
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HiddenVale (talk) 20:04, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Enjoy! Re: Did you notice the blaring "Non-Canon" template at the top of that article? Look again. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 02:46, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Recent pages Do you have a source for the two articles you created, Neinan and Neinani? They aren't canonical, and if they're purely fanon they'll have to be deleted. If they appeared in an adaptation of some sort, they can stay but they'll have to be labelled as such. --Bitterhand (talk) 19:59, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Halt Tolkien's creations are of course this site's top priority - how have you gleaned otherwise? Changing the subject- "Friend of Men" defies the standards of all our other categories, and is too broad. Approximately two hundred characters in Middle-earth, major and minor, could be qualified as Friends of Men. The same goes for "Elf-friends": it is broad to an ambiguous level. Our categories here have defined (as opposed to blurred) limits/confines, and are already organized in a neat, hierarchical and cohesive manner. It would be like if we had the categories "Sword users" or "Beer drinkers". They don't qualify ''every character, but they qualify too many. Because of this I have undone most of your category additions to all those Dwarf articles; you've my permission to remove those categories from the other pages you edited before them. Your rubbish pages "Neinani" and "Neinan" have been deleted (of course); write about them here instead. Have a great day, and be sure to read what I've said methodically and carefully. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:27, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Neinan and Neinani As a prevailing online encyclopedia, we only present information on Middle-earth characters that are '''substantiated by a publication from the Tolkien Estate, i.e. the source texts', because as far as readership is concerned, unsupported claims are speculative, and citing heresay is the same as citing nothing. This is why optimal Wikipedia articles are adorned with references, and why those references always lead to some specified tangible/viewable source. Readers stumbling on the Neinan and Neinani articles would only raise an eyebrow and wonder where in the world they are mentioned. Is it below the wiki's standard of genuineness to say: "Neinan and Neinani do not appear in any published works of canon, but a week before Tolkien's death, they were featured in an article he sent to some guy". No reader would see credibility in that. Character provenience must always be traced down to a citation of some book, even if you are telling me the truth, and even if I believe you. You are quite free to actually prove what you are telling me somehow. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 19:04, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Have you wondered what Bilbo felt like when he had to suddenly leave his 111st birthday party? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 02:55, February 28, 2019 (UTC) i call for Aid i need help trying to get a wiki back up and running heres a link https://spec-evo.fandom.com/wiki/Speculative_Evolution_Wiki